Fast and sweet, furious and simple conversation
by sassymelissa
Summary: My first story One shot: two weeks after dom's fight with shaw and letty gets her memories back. A conversation that has to happen. Will it help there relationship? I wanted to say a big thank you to Twisted dottygirl and a big thank you to my friend wofowoof from the xbox. The both of u talked me into sharing my story. I was alittle scared to share it.


Letty has spent the last two weeks visiting Dom who was in the hospital recovering and thinking about all the memories that had came back. Letty had never been scared of anything but she feared the conversation that she was going to have to have with Dom. She waited for Brian to bring Dom home to there beach house. The two story house over looking the water with a wrap around porch. That they were going to have to call home for now.

She paced the living room wearing her short short jeans and one of Dom's old black wife beaters. Thinking about everything she had been worried about. "Does he love me? What about Elena? What if he regrets leaving her for me? What if there relationship was something bigger? How do I compare to her?" She said out loud to myself as the fear and insecurities started rushing over her. "What if I don't measure up to what he wants anymore ?" As she finished saying that she heard the door close behind her. She turned around slowly as her eyes meet dom's. He was dressed in his DT work shirt, a white wife beater underneath and dark blue jeans.

He looked sad, guilty and alittle angry. It was like he had every emotion playing at the same time. He just stood there staring. She wasn't sure if he had heard her. She just stood still her eyes glued to his both with so much sadness in there eyes.

.

They stood there for what felt like hours until Dom finally found the courage to say something though he wasn't sure if it was going to help him or make things worst.

"I don't really no where to begin. Do I start from when I walked away in the DR or do I start from when I found out you had die." Letty just watched him without saying a word. It had been along time since letty had seen water glazing over his eyes. She knew he was going to start crying if he kept going and she didn't want him to be hurt Or have to relive the hell he went throw but she needed to know.

" I guess I better start from when I left. Looking back on the choice I made. I'm really not sure why I left anymore. I've hated myself every since I found out you died.." He looked at her then walked over to the couch and sat down as he continues. "You have to understand Letty I thought I was making the right choice and keeping you safe. I thought I was going to give you a better life. Maybe even let you find someone who wouldn't flirt with other girls and make you feel insecure about yourself." He looked down at the floor.

She looked at Dom as she walked over and sat next to him taking his hands in hers. And started to talk. "Dom did I ever look insecure before? I had total trust in you. I knew you would never cheat on me and you tried so hard to make me happy. Which I was Dom." She said with a half smile.

"Your right I never would cheat on you or hurt you intentionally. I was so in love with you. Although yes I flirted and let girls hang off me. I never would have let them get any further." He said looking up at her. " I just wanted you to be happy with life get married have children. when I left you in the DR after we got married. It wasn't because I didn't love you because I did more then you will ever understand. The life I was living wasn't safe for you to be with me at the time, or to make a future with having children." He said as his eyes got darker and with more sadness. He got up from where they were sitting on the couch. Walk into the middle of the room and started pacing.

"Dom_" Letty started to say but Dom interrupted her as he continued.

"I went throw hell after I left you. I'm not even sure how to explan." He walk towards a table that a few pictures of the family on it. He picked up the one of letty and dom when they were younger and just started dating. He just stared at it as he started talking again.

"When Mia called me to say you had died my heart stopped. I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it . I didn't know who I was anymore. I just kept thinking this wasn't how this was suppose to be you were suppose to be happy and safe." He put the picture down and walked over to her and sat on the coffee table infront of her. He took her hands in his.

"it took me awhile to realize what an asshole, I had been for walking out on you. If I had just stayed with you, you would have been safer. It also made me realize I couldn't control everything that was going to happen. I had to just let it happen." He said as a tears started to roll down Lettys face. He had this nervous look that only Dom got when he was talking about something that he really didn't want to be talking about.

She took a deep breath in. "Dom I'm so sorry for bring this all back up_." He put a figure on her mouth trying to stop her from talking.

"Letty will you just shut up and let me finish or I'll lose my nerve. Then you can say whatever it is you want to say." He held her hands again as she noddied. He continued yet again.

"When it comes to all the stuff you were saying before your wrong. Elena was a good friend,who I care about dearly. No I wasn't in love with her. I guess i did have feels. Maybe..." He stopped because he wasn't exactly sure how to explan the feels he had for Letty. He's always known he was inlove with her but how to tell her how he was truly feeling was hard for him.

"Letty when Hobbs came to me and told me that you were alive. There was know question or complaint about what I was going to do because you are the only girl woman that I've ever loved. Yes Elena helped me move on when I believed you were died but that didn't need to continue. once I saw the picture of you that hobbs showed me . my heart started beating again And it was like the real me was coming back. I was know one without u. I wasn't myself and..." He smiled and letty was wiping tears from her eyes. Which only dom had seen this side of her.

"I use to tell you that if you broke up with me. I wouldn't be anyone. I would be losted without you. Let me tell you it was true." He smiled as he held her hands .

"Letty as for who I will compare anyone to its always been you. Your my 20% angel and my 80% devil. Know one measures up to you not ever." He smiled put his hand on her face cupping her cheeks. And putting a light kiss on her lips.

She pulled back from him and looked at him." So I guess you heard my rant earlier?" She smiled just noddied with a smile.

"I take it your done for now."She said and he noddied his head. this time letting her talk even if it wasn't what he had wanted to hear.

"I still don't understand why you had to leave me in the DR but you could make a life with her work. I think that's what hurts the most." She looked at him as he put his head down and started rubbing the back of his head."I get the fact that you wanted me to be safe and happy but what I don't think you ever understood was you were the reason why i felt safe and happy and without you I didnt feel any of those." She just keep her eyes on him and continued.

"When I came back here after you left I was hurt angry and sad all the time . Until I realized we had spent years trying to protect each other. Will you spent more years then me. I realized that you loved me and that you only left because you had too. It took awhile to understand that. specially with you leaving the necklace. At first I thought it was your way of ending it. Maybe you not loving me. But like I said I realize the years of protecting me and knew it was your way of saying 'when it's safe I'll be back'." Getting up and started pacing the room again as she watched him . "And when I realized it I knew I had to find away to bring you home. I didn't say it was a smart idea or that I would be safe but I had to do whatever I could to bring you home." She took a deep death in.

"I just don't understand why you could live with her and you couldn't with me, I bagged you to listen to me. That I was safer with you. why couldn't you listen to me..." she took a deep breath and started walking to the front door and opened it. " did you not love me as much as you said? How could you love her enough to stay and have a life with her? When you couldn't with me?" She walked out of the house and onto the porch she had started crying and needed a few minutes alone.

Dom wasn't sure what to say or do. How was he going to tell her and explan that he loved her so much that he was hoping to keep her out of the trouble. And that maybe it was because Elena was more just like a rebound. He sat there thinking for a few minutes rubbing the back of his head.

Then got up and walked to the front door opened it and walked up behind letty. put his hands down on the porch railing on either side of her. pressing his body up against her back.

"It's because I loved you so much I didn't want to see you get hurt if we had gotten caught." He whispered in her ear as he move his hands on to her hips. He turned her around so her back was against the railing. " Letty I haven't admitted this to anyone not even Elena...but... I... think _" He stopped for a second as he thought about what he was going to say to make sure thats how he truly felt.

He continued " it's because Letty I didn't love Elena yes I cared about her but I wasn't in love with her I think maybe she was just someone to make me forget the pain I was in. The only reason I could make a life with her at the time was because I really didn't care if i hurt her." He wiped letty tears from her face and kissed her forehead.

"If I loved her like you may think I did. Then why when Hobbs told me that there was a chance you could be alive. I didn't think twice. I just walked out the door so I could go find you. Hell I didn't even give it a second thought, that it could have been Hobbs setting me up. All I cared about was that you were back and my heart could start beating again." He wiped more tears from her face and cupped her cheeks. He ran his thumb over her lip and leaned in and kissed her on the lips softly.

She started thinking to herself. "How could I ever forget this man? How could I forget how much I love him and how much he loves me? How amazing his hands feel on me_" Dom broke throw her thoughts as he leaned into her and whispered in her ear again. "Know one compares to you, you fit prefect against me." He leaned in again and kissed her.

She slid her tongue over his mouth so he would open his mouth and she deepen the kiss with so much passion. As she put her arms around his neck.

After what felt like hours of kissing on the porch Letty pulled back. " just promise me you won't leave me again ever even if it gets to dangerous." She looked Dom in the eyes.

"Letty I promise you I'll be there every morning, every night for the rest of our lives. I made that mistake once I'll never do it again." He smiled at her and leaned in giving her a peck on the lips . "I love you Letty."

"Good can we please start our lives as husband and wife now. Since we didn't get that chance both." She tightened her arms around the back of his neck pulling him closer and kissing him with so much passion as it started to get intense.

He pulled away a few minutes later. "Mrs Toretto may I have your Hand."

She slid her hand from the back of his neck down the front of his chest not really sure what was going on. He took her hand in his and pulled a box out of his pocket.

" after everything that happen me leaving thinking you were dead. I need something to honor our marriage as much as the necklace does. So I had this made for you. It's actually funny. I had designed for you before i knew you were even alive and jeweler called after you came back home without any memory. I didn't have the heart to give it to you." He opened the box and there was an engagement ring intertwined with not only one wedding band that was an internity band there was another wedding band that was a solid white gold. The two wedding bands were twisted around each other and around the engagement ring.

Letty stood there is shock. With tears running down her face. She never cried this much dom was turning her into a sappy girly girl.

"I know we talked about this after we had gotten married. That you didn't want a ring but I couldn't. I'm not sure if I needed it for me or for you." He took it out of the box and held her hand. "May I."

" are you kidding yes." She smiled still the tears were running down her face.

"The two wedding bands are us. My band and yours intertwined with each other just like us. There's no me without you." She looked up at him with tears still running down her cheeks. He wiped her tears away and kissed her cheeks.

"What about yours...? Wait you did this after I dead why? It's not like I would have gotten it." She look at the beautiful ring with ah in her eyes.

He opened the box and showed letty the identical yet bit bigger ring without the engagement ring intertwined into it. " I'm not sure I did them for you Letty." He looked her in the eyes. " I was ready to tell the world about us. so I had them made. Just because I was with Elena doesn't mean I didn't want the world to no. That my heart was taken by my best friend and the only woman who I could ever love." She reach into the box and took the ring out and put it on Dom's ring finger.

" Dominic Toretto I love you so much it's the only thing that scares me the most. I'm so glad I married you. Now I want my second chance to be your wife and to live a happy and furious life with you." She smiled and kissed him furiously

" good Leticia Toretto I want nothing more then to start my life with you as husband and wife now." he started kissing her with so much passion. As he picked her up bridal style and carried her into the house.


End file.
